


Picture of Family: Tim

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim graduates from high school. (Year 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of Family: Tim

**Author's Note:**

> AN: All the Wayne children go to Gotham Academy on Earth 128.
> 
> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine, the rest belongs to DC Comics.

 

The entire third row of the Gotham Academy auditorium is taken up by Tim Drake-Wayne's family. His adoptive parents, Bruce and Diana, are sitting on the end with 4-year-old Matt between them. Sitting on the other end of the row are Tim's four best friends: Conner Kent, Cassandra Sandsmark, Bart Allen and Stephanie Brown. Between them are Tim's seven other siblings, Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara Gordon and Donna Troy.

Tim is standing in the queuing area with the rest of the graduates. They're all excited, even him. He knows his family is out there and though no one has said anything, Tim knows it's the largest group there for a single graduate and for some reason that makes him happy.

The music starts and they file out into the chairs waiting for them. Tim attentively listens to all the speeches, some of them are actually pretty good, but he knows in a few months he won't remember them. They call his name and he walks across the stage but it's so fast the moment doesn't have the weight he was expecting it to. It's not long before he is following the recessional back out of the auditorium.

He finds his family outside and they greet him with hugs and congratulations and pats on the back. To him it wasn't some grand achievement like everyone is making it out to be, it was just high school, but when Bruce claps him on the shoulder and looks into his eyes and says "I'm proud of you." Tim nearly cries.

Donna takes a million pictures; at least that's what it feels like. Tim and Bruce, Tim between Bruce and Diana, Tim and each of his siblings, Tim and all of his siblings, Tim and various combinations of his siblings, Tim and all of his friends, Tim with just Conner and Bart, Tim with just Cassie and Stephanie, and on and on until finally half a dozen people are growling at Donna to hurry up and she begs for just one more. She grabs the man standing behind her, one of the teachers, and asks him to take a picture of all of them together. Tim hears her whisper to him to take like 6 in case some one blinks or something. She jogs over and stands on the end next to Cassie. When they look at the pictures later the forth one is the best.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
